Something About Impurities
by Nehh Loves You
Summary: A Gin/Kira fic. Kira is taken to Hueco Mundo to be Gin's pet. How long will he last until he breaks? Maturish content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Boo

Pairings: Gin/Kira, Gin/Aizen

Warning: MxM, horrific language, suggestions of sex, bad writing, typos, OOCness, lying, cheating, angst, drama, explicit content (for me). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Kira Izuru awoke, surrounded by pure white walls. Unnaturally white, unsettlingly pure walls. In fact, everything in the room shared the same color. His bed sheets, the furniture, the floor, even. He wanted to get them dirty somehow, to make them less perfect. He tried to prop himself up, but found he was bound by menacing-looking handcuffs. There was no space between his wrists; they were not meant to allow movement.

"Like the cuffs?" Gin's almost psychotic smile came into Kira's view. "Szayel made 'em." He moved closer, pressing a green button at the base of the left cuff.

An incandescent chain grew between Kira's bindings. He looked up at his captor, confused.

"If ya put some riatsu in 'em, the cuffs convert it into the chain. Used to hafta hurt the wearer, but I asked I'm to tone down a pair fer ya."

Kira laid his own finger on the button.

"Ah, ah, love. They seal _yer _riatsu so's ya can't try an' escape. Wouldn't want ta hafta find a new pet after all I went through ta get you, now would I?"

"A new... pet?"

"Mm-hm. Gets borin' up here withou' anybody to play with. So's I begged Sousuke fer a pet. He said I coul' go fuck with one of the Espada, but that'd be no fun. Conveniently, you were the one escortin' that girl to the real world. I had Ulquie bring ya back with 'er."

"Inoue?" Kira jumped out of his bed. "What did you do with her?"

"Relax. She's fine. Nothin' fer you to worry abou'. Ulquie's takin' care of 'er." Gin rested his forehead on Kira's. "Though it's cute that ya care so much."

"I— Ichimaru-taichou!"

Gin's hand slipped under Kira's chin and nudged it up towards him. "I ain't yer captain anymore, Izuru. Please..." He pressed his lips against his former subordinate's, feeling him stiffen slightly. When he pulled away, he saw the blonde's eyes were wide. "Call me Gin." He slid two fingers into his captive's obi and tugged, testing his will to maintain some dignity.

"Ichi—" Kira's breath caught as the fingers dragged along the inside of his obi. "Don't," he gasped. "_Gin_."

"Tha's more like it." He retracted his fingers and once again eliminated the distance between their mouths.

Chained hands skimmed up his chest, fisting his haori. Kira's lips parted, and Gin's tongue quickly filled the gap that had been made. It explored the new territory, expertly skimming over teeth and tongue. The blonde moaned with pleasure, but it soon turned to protest as Gin pulled away.

"Izuru, Izuru..." He shook his head. "I'm disappoin'ed."

"Wha—" Kira's words faltered. He was still flustered from their kiss. Taking a deep, he tried to gather his thoughts. "Why?"

"I though' you'd put up juss a li'l bit more of a figh' than that. Been practicin' with the red head?"

"I didn't— We never—" Blush began to settle on Kira's cheeks.

Gin leaned closer, his lips hovering beside his hostage's ear. "Then maybe ya juss _really _missed me, eh?"

Kira shuddered at the heat of the breath against his skin.

Laughing, Gin pulled away from the blonde again. "Well, I'm back now, Izuru. Try to make it withou' me 'til tomorrow." He kissed his prisoner on the cheek and left the room.

Kira sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. 'When did I get so weak?' he thought. 'I can't let him break me. I can't.' He sighed. 'But can I really keep that from happening? Or has it already begun?'

--

"How do you like your new toy, Gin?" Aizen was leaning against the wall next to the door to Kira's room. He had been waiting for his partner to return to him.

"Seems he arready likes me more than 'e wants ta. S'not gonna be as hard as I thought to take control of 'im."

"Don't take things too far. His riatsu is sealed, but he could still fight back if he wanted to."

"That's the thing, though, Sousuke. I dun think he really wants ta."

"I'm not surprised." Aizen pushed himself away from the impeccably white wall and pressed his body against the silver haired man. "You certainly have that effect on me."

The whispered words caressed Gin's cheek, causing him to shiver. Aizen's breath danced down his neck, and his own grew rapid and eager. His thoughts became clouded with lust for the man whose hand was snaking its way into his hakama. "Well, how 'bout we go have this 'effect' somewhere else?"

Aizen's lips found Gin's, and tongues locked briefly before he replied. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Author's Note: OH MY GOD!! I HART THIS STORY. I had half of it written in my head, but when it got to actually finishing it, all my endings were... lackluster. But! This story has finally been started properly! I can actually post it on FF! I've had it on my deviantart for a while as a WIP, but I never bothered to post it here. So. Yay!! I can't wait to write the next chapter!

PS. Should this be under mature? Also, what genre does this go under? I have it under drama, does anyone have a better idea?


End file.
